Detention
by OokamiManiakku
Summary: One-shot. After Kai Atokata runs into the weird girl, A.J. Courman, the previous day, they meet again at Detention the next day. But Kai's feelings start to change the longer he's with A.J. This story is mainly OC-based. Part 1 of 1. Completed.


Title: Detention

Author: OokamiManiakku

Author's Notes: This story is a one-shot based mainly on my character, A.J., and my friend (TheeBycth)'s character, Kai. It takes place the day after A.J. and Kai meet and A.J. really annoys Kai. It's a fanfic because Mr. Lancer has a big part in this story. xD

Rating: K

Genre: Supernatural/scifi/drama

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Casper High, Mr. Lancer and all related characters, places, etc. are (c) to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Kai Atokata is (c) to TheeBycth and A.J. is (c) to OokamiManiakku.

Detention

By Ookami Maniakku

Kai walked into the classroom just as cold and stiff as he ever was. His amber eyes kept their icy, hawk-like glare as he scanned the crowd in the room. It was small today, that was unusual, he mused. Only two students sat at the very front of the row of desks, directly in front of Mr. Lancer's desk. The balding teacher who was taking over detention for Mrs. Grimshow looked up from his copy of _"Journey To The Center Of The Earth"_. He smirked at Kai and stood up from his seat.

"Glad you could make it, Mr. Atokata," greeted the heavy-set teacher. Kai didn't respond, just stared at Mr. Lancer. "You may have a seat." Mr. Lancer hinted with an annoyed tone to his voice. The two students in front turned ever-so-slightly to steal a glance at the boy who dared act defiant against their teacher. They were met with a soul-piercing glare from Kai that quickly turned the students' heads away once more.

Kai said nothing as he took his seat at the back of the classroom.

"You will not speak." Mr. Lancer began pacing up and down the center aisle of the room slapping a ruler into his palm repeatedly with every step he took. "You will not clown around. You will do your homework and when you are finished you will sit there and stare at the wall." He glanced around the room, feeling confident and in-charge. "There will be no laughing, no sleeping, no doodling, no humming." He smiled. "And I can add to that list if I need to."

Mr. Lancer slapped the ruler down loudly on Kai's desk, attempting to startle the boy. But Kai simply ignored him, opening his Algebra textbook. Mr. Lancer frowned and turned back to his desk. He began to walk away when the door to the classroom opened. The teacher and the students in front turned around to see who had come in.

Kai didn't. As soon as the door had swung open, he recognized her scent. He didn't look up from his homework as she brushed by his desk to walk up to Mr. Lancer.

It was the "spunky" girl. The annoyingly hyper, talkative girl he'd run into last night. The one that wouldn't shut up and wouldn't stop following him. He glanced up only to see her back. Long, raven hair streaked with an odd hue of neon blue. Black and red, long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. She had her backpack slung over one shoulder and had her free hand on her hip.

"Late as always." Mr. Lancer observed, smiling. "That's what got you detention in the first place, Miss Courman. Perhaps you need more tomorrow."

"Mrs. Becker already gave me detention tomorrow for throwing a frog at Star in Science class." The girl replied.

Kai smirked. Throwing frogs? He'd done better.

"Fine." Mr. Lancer snapped. "Then the next day-"

"Already have it for stuffing sloppy joes down Dash Baxter's pants." The girl chuckled. "Actually, I have a whole week for that one."

Kai's smirk widened. Okay, so that one was pretty good...

"Well, when exactly are you free?!" Mr. Lancer shouted. The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a small booklet. Kai raised an eyebrow. A yearly planner?

She flipped through the first couple pages. "Let's see. April's all taken up, May's no good... uh..."

"_The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn!_" Mr. Lancer cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "Just take your seat!"

The girl slid the booklet back in her pocket and turned away from the teacher. Kai was expecting to see a smirk or grin of success, but that's not what he saw. As the green-eyed girl turned in his general direction, he could see a look of sadness or regret on her porcelain-colored face. He found himself looking at her strangely with his head tilted. He didn't even know why he'd received detention today. Many of his teachers just didn't like him despite the fact that he was the smartest student in each of his classes... and probably the smartest in the town... or even in the state.

What was her reason for looking so upset? Detention wasn't that bad.

The girl sat down at the back of the classroom, four desks away from him. She slung her backpack on the floor and sighed.

"I trust you know the rules already, Ashley." Mr. Lancer said calmly as he sat back down. "You are here all the time."

"It's A.J." The girl grumbled under her breath. Mr. Lancer didn't hear, but Kai did. Kai continued to look at A.J. without realizing it until she glanced up at him curiously. His eyes widened and he immediately looked away.

She was about as pale as he was and sickly thin. She had the brightest green eyes he'd ever seen in his life with the only flaw on her face being that strange, crescent-shaped red scar that ran down her left eye. Although, that was usually covered by her floppy bangs.

Kai blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, realizing for the first time that he'd been thinking about her non-stop since she'd walked in the door.

_Idiot._ He thought to himself. He shouldn't be thinking about her. She was annoying, hyper, too loud and talkative, beautiful, funny and...

He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. Where had those thoughts come from? That wasn't like him at all.

"Mr. Atokata, is there a problem?" Mr. Lancer asked, seeing Kai shaking his head. The boy looked up at the teacher with a surprised look on his face instead of his emotionless mask.

"Of course not, Mr. Lancer." He said coolly, flickering his eyes back down to his Algebra book.

Kai kept his mind busy with concentrating on his homework, getting it done much faster than usual. The room was silent at all times except for Mr. Lancer who would periodically make noises relating to how he was feeling about the part of the book he was reading.

When Kai ran out of homework, he cursed under his breath. Now he had nothing to do for the next half hour. Usually, on those odd occasions when he'd get detention, he'd take his time to get through his work so that he wouldn't be bored. Now he had nothing to do and plenty of time to think.

Absentmindedly, his eyes wandered over to A.J. again. He saw her head laying in one hand while she tapped the end of her pencil silently against her textbook, looking very hard and intent at the ceiling. Either she was trying to figure out the answer to a question, or she was trying to count the number of tiles in the ceiling.

Kai had already done that the first day he'd gotten detention. There were one hundred and seventy-five. It was just simple math. He smiled inside, his lips never moved. She was concentrating hard on something.

Then, once again, she dropped her eyes and glanced at him. She looked scared this time, maybe because he was looking at her so intently. He purposely used the cold glare he always had, on everyone so that they'd leave him alone. Was he giving it to her by accident? Kai quickly screwed up his eyes and looked away.

_Great Atokata, _He chastened himself. _Now you've made yourself look like a moron in front of her._

He paused, staring at his desk. He... cared? He actually cared about what she thought of him?

No, that wasn't right. That wasn't right at all. Kai messaged his forehead in frustration, trying to grasp onto the thoughts that usually came and went when a girl was around. Annoying. Troublesome. _Annoying._

He glanced back over quickly to see that she was leaning over her book again, shoulders slumped. He got the feeling that he'd made her feel even worse. She didn't exactly look like the confident-type. He leaned over his desk and laid his head in his hands.

Her face wouldn't get out of his mind. His eyes twitched in annoyance at it. He didn't even like her, why was this happening? Kai gritted his teeth and looked back toward her desk. She was looking at him again with a confused expression.

Her mouth moved, forming the silent words, "Are you okay?".

He blinked, not sure what expression was on his face. Even after he'd glared at her several times today and treated her like a pest yesterday she still insisted on talking to him. She even cared... What kind of weird freak had he mixed up with?

"Fine." He mouthed back. "Why?"

Seemingly excited that he actually answered her, A.J. smiled and glanced at Lancer. The teacher was enthralled with his book so much that he didn't see the paper football A.J. flung across the room to Kai's desk.

Kai sat up, staring curiously at the triangular-shaped piece of paper that had landed on his textbook. He quietly opened it up. On the inside, in her own messy handwriting, read, "No reason."

Kai smirked and shook his head, digging a pen out of his pocket. He scribbled down, "Okay" on the paper and folded it back up. With one well-aimed flick of his finger, the paper soared across the room and A.J. snatched it out of the air.

She quickly unfolded the paper and read his response. Then she frowned. Looking irritated, she wrote down something else and returned the paper.

"You can't reply with more than one word?" It said. Kai raised an eyebrow and scribbled down a smart response, sending the paper flailing through the air again.

A.J. opened it up and read it, frowning again, "Fine, here's more than one word: leave me alone." Was Kai's response.

He smirked, rolling his eyes. That would shut her up, he was sure of it. Now all he had to do was keep his mind occupied somehow so he wouldn't have those weird, stupid thoughts. But just as he was about to decide what he'd have for dinner, another paper landed in front of him. Kai gritted his teeth. She really was a pest.

He opened up the paper slowly. "You're rude." Was the newest addition to their message. He sighed. She'd just send it at him again if he replied, so...

Kai crumpled up the piece of paper- received an annoyed glance from Mr. Lancer for the noise- and shoved the wad of paper in his pocket. He smirked and looked at her out of the side of his eye.

A.J. was frowning at him. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

Kai frowned again. He'd made her mad. Poor, annoying little pest...

_Wait!_ He shouted at himself, gritting his teeth again. _No pity! What are you doing?! _He ran his fingers through his hair and then pulled at the white, spiky locks, trying to distract himself.

"Mr. Atokata, are you trying to test my patience?" Mr. Lancer put his book down. Kai looked up at him.

"Can I go to the nurse's office?" He asked, gritting his teeth and screwing up his eyes. Mr. Lancer grimaced at his expression.

"I don't think she's still here-" Before the teacher could finish his sentence, Kai was out the door. A.J. blinked, cocking her head at the swinging door that he'd exited out of.

Kai shook his head, opening and closing his eyes at random intervals. "Stupid! What are you doing?!" He shouted at himself. The hallways were empty. He stopped at a set of lockers and eyed them, as if contemplating something. Kai slammed his forehead against a locker door, causing it to dent so bad that the door actually came off. He rubbed his forehead. "That wasn't the greatest idea I've had." He mumbled, but at least he was focused on the pain rather than _her_ now. He smiled, satisfied and tried to continue down the hall. His head was throbbing and he was dizzy so it looked more like he was a drunk walking down the hall rather than a student. As he turned the corner to go to the nurse's office...

"Are you okay?"

"Aaaahhh!!" Kai stumbled backwards. A.J. stood in front of him, blinking and cocking her head at him.

She smiled softly.

"What are you doing?!" Kai shouted.

A.J. held up a piece of paper. "Hall pass. I came to see if you were all right. You were freaking out pretty badly in detent-"

"I was not freaking out." Kai growled in response, pushing past her. A.J. stumbled into the wall. "Leave me alone." He wobbled a bit as he walked, but he didn't hear her following. When he stopped and turned around, she was no longer there. He swiveled back around to keep walking and then yelped in surprise. Yet again, she was standing there, looking at him.

"You really should work on your people skills." She said in that nagging, girly voice. She had her hands on her hips, looking at him.

"Why do you insist on bugging me?" Kai asked, clenching his fists.

"Why do you insist on being rude?" A.J. retorted. His eyes flashed.

"Go away."

"Can't make me." She crossed her arms, smiled, and stuck out her tongue.

_Wanna bet?_ Kai thought, itching to just smack the annoyance away like a mosquito. "What do you want from me?" He asked through his teeth.

"How about a hello? Or an excuse me? Or something like that?" A.J. suggested. "That would be a good start."

Kai smirked and laughed once without humor. "I've never given anyone that. You won't be the first." He turned back around to go back to detention.

"See you later, Kai." A.J. called after him cheerily. He furrowed his eyebrows and stopped walking again. Even after all of that, she still talked to him like a normal human being? She didn't get mad? She... remembered his name?

He blushed and turned his head to look at her, but she was already gone.

"Stupid girl," He muttered, continuing down the hall with his hands in his pockets. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

He smiled to himself.

.:THE END:.


End file.
